


Missing Scene - Welcome Home

by OneofWebs



Series: DBH - Simon's Backstory [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Begging, First Time, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: When Josh looked at him, Carter’s face was a deep red, and he swallowed. His hand might have been sweating if that was something androids could do, but instead he just flexed his fingers into Josh’s wrist and glanced at him from the side. He smacked his lips together, then found the strength to turn to face Josh fully and even smirk, though it wasn’t a very confident look. Still, alluring as it was, Josh was captivated as Carter pulled him just a little closer.“Do you want to, uh…” he trailed off, tugging at his shirt collar like it was choking him, even as it hung low on his chest. He eyed the jacket on the bed, then looked back to Josh. Glanced between them, then lingered again. He breathed. “Do you wanna, like, fuck me?” Carter managed.[The Missing Scene from Closed Doors and Outstretched Hands - Chapter 38]





	Missing Scene - Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i feel like I promised this to nobody in particular but myself. I wanted to write it, so here we are. I don't know when Josh/Carter became the only thing that mattered to me, but it is, so I figured they deserved their scene. I hope anyone else who wanted this is glad that I suffered through this. I read a lot of porn, but that certainly doesn't seem to mean I'm any good at writing it. I think, anyway. 
> 
> EnjoY???
> 
> [Closed Doors and Outstretched Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218696)  
> This is not a stand-alone work. If you came here from some random other place that is not an incessant love for Josh/Carter, you'll be confused. Tell your friends though. CDOH is the best.

Everything about it started slow, the way Josh cleared the inches between them and put his hands up to cup Carter’s jaw. A stare between them lingered until Josh leaned forward enough that their lips brushed together. Slow, tender, and it felt stranger than the first time they’d kissed. They hadn’t had time on their side in that instance, and it had been something short of a death speech, given where they might have landed had things not worked out. This time, it did feel like a _first_ kiss, and it would be the first of several other things, given Carter’s rather vulgar question about it. Josh could still hear the words. He pressed in a little closer, a little harder into their kiss and let his hands wander down. Carter was pliant, dare he say easy, when he started to push at his jacket. It dropped off his shoulders. Josh yanked off his own jacket before backing Carter into the bed, where his knees hit the edge and he tumbled backwards. Josh caught himself on his hands, looming over him and just. Staring.

Carter cracked a smile and dragged his hands up Josh’s arms, up to his neck where he pulled him down again so they could kiss. This was the one-time Carter would be just fine with the head of height Josh had over him, as he hadn’t even made his way onto the bed yet, but they could still _reach,_ could still _kiss_ , and Carter was living for it. A jolt of fire ran down his spine, and he gasped into their kiss. Josh licked into his mouth, tilting his head to find a better angle; Carter was positively squirming underneath him. He was struggling to worm his hands between them, trying to get at the hem of Josh’s shirt. This was _happening—_ he could feel an incessant hard press up against his thigh. Josh finally pulled away to shuck away his t-shirt.

“Nice,” Carter laughed to himself. Josh gave time to roll his eyes, but he didn’t exactly protest when Carter’s hands were on him a second later, running down over his chest to tug at his nipples.

“You’re hopeless.”

“I hope I’m about to be more—” he cut himself off when Josh leaned down over him in a sudden press of hips. Carter rolled up into the touch, grabbing and pulling until Josh was flush against him, and they were kissing again. It was a hot press of lips and tongue, and Josh’s hands were working their way under his shirt to press and feel along every dip and divot. When he let out a particularly sharp gasp between their kissing, Josh pulled back. Stopped.

“Was that—are you alright?” Josh asked.

Carter gave a hurried nod, “yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just, oh,” he rolled his hips up, “do that again. Do anything, don’t—I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

“Okay,” Josh didn’t sound so sure, but he was pulling up Carter’s shirt anyway. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Carter shook his head, shifted to get his shirt over his head. It was just another thing they would figure out together. And they were going to be _very_ good at figuring this one out, Carter could already tell.

The way Josh moved his hands was just—his head was already spinning, just from the touch. The way he dragged his fingernails along Carter’s skin and how his fingertips kneaded into his chest as he leaned in to press another heavy kiss into his mouth. Carter rolled up into those hands, groaning as they pressed and felt along down his sides, back up again. He wasn’t really doing anything, just feeling, just touching. Every press of fingertips, fingernails, had Carter shuddering and gasping in between the kisses. It should have been weird, it should have been awkward, but this was _Josh_. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, the exact moment to press his lips into Carter’s throat instead.

Carter may or may not have realized a moment later that he was unconsciously letting his skin disappear wherever Josh touched him. Probably how he knew what to do, but there was time later to muse about that. For the moment, Josh’s teeth on his Adam’s apple took up all of his thoughts. He even wished that he could bruise, when Josh sucked a tight spot just up under his jaw. Then he trailed downward, kissing along veins and synthetic bones, over Carter’s clavicle and down his sternum. Just when Carter started to get antsy, Josh’s hands were moving over his hips, more specifically, over the waistband of his pants. He was just playing, letting the tips of his fingers brush over Carter’s skin every so often while he played a nipple in between his teeth.

“Josh—” Carter rolled his hips up, “ _take them off,_ ” breathless and annoyed. Not as though he needed to breathe anyway, but it was wondrous to hear out put out he sounded. The slight hitch when Josh ignored him and instead laved over his other nipple. The noise that left his throat was positively wrecked and _angry_ , though Josh laughed into his skin and humored him in undoing his pants.

“I thought you’d never done this before,” Carter complained. “Virgins aren’t supposed to be _mean._ ”

“Keep that up and maybe I’ll change my mind about this,” Josh leaned his forehead into Carter’s chest—shut Carter up immediately. Easy was becoming the optimal word with every passing second. Not that he would judge. He _liked_ that Carter was easy. It made this whole experience exciting.

There was always something new to poke out, and Josh couldn’t help himself. His hands were white when he ran them down Carter’s skin, watching it ripple under his touch in a desperate attempt to find more, to _feel_ more. Carter was panting, struggling with his current position and Josh’s complete lack of empathy for it. But, just below their connection, he understood. Josh was _nervous_. Hell, he was nervous too. He just had the advantage of just having to lay there while Josh sorted things out, so maybe that wasn’t fair. Still—Josh laughed.

“You think like you talk,” he leaned in to kiss him again.

“Maybe if you’d get a move on there wouldn’t be any time for thinking,” Carter grumbled, quieted by another kiss that ended just as quickly.

Finally, _finally_ Josh was tugging his pants down his hips and throwing them off to the ground. He ran his hands up Carter’s legs, starting at his shins and ending up at his thighs. He pressed down at the junction of his hips, watching the way he jerked at the sudden pressure. He was positively aching, but Josh’s hands didn’t move from his hips. He held Carter to the bed and smiled when he tried to move away. It was a deftly sweet and misleadingly kind, because he was just hovering there. Carter couldn’t help but notice the comical way that his feet were hanging off the edge of the bed in their moment, if only because it was something to focus on that was _not_ his own cock and the way Josh was staring at him. Like he was hungry. Whatever that nervousness had gone, Carter was wishing it would come back.

He threw his head back when Josh went down on him. In one smooth motion, he’d been enveloped in a sudden wet heat that was gone as fast as it came. Then tongue, slow and tentative along the underside of his cock. Not that he had anything to compare this to, but this was something—something Carter didn’t want to stop. He tried to urge Josh on, but there was—well, Carter realized he had nothing particular to grab onto, when he reached down for Josh’s head. His groan was both from frustration and from a sudden jolt up through his spine as Josh tongued over his slit.

“R-right there,” Carter panted out, dragging his fingernails over Josh’s scalp. “Again, Josh—” he let out a high-pitched whine, fighting against the hold on his hips as Josh swallowed him down again. He bobbed his head, sinking down as far as he could before pulling back up and doing _just_ as Carter requested, pressing his tongue over the head of his dick. He was positively shaking, trying to find more, more—greedy, but he wouldn’t dare pull Josh away.

“Please, Josh, please, I—” he didn’t even know what he was saying, just bumbling on as Josh sank down again. He could—he could feel the back of Josh’s throat, the wet, hot constriction around his cock head. It was—he wanted more. He wanted whatever he could get, and that was currently locked behind the iron grip Josh had on his hips, but his fingers were kneading into the flesh of this thighs, inching around to press into his ass. Yes, _yes,_ that’s what he wanted. That’s what he’d asked for.

“ _Josh,_ _”_ Carter was exasperated, and this time, Josh listened. He pulled back with a wet pop and followed Carter’s grasp into another heated kiss. They wormed their way back onto the bed, proper this time, with Carter’s head in the pillows and Josh between his bent knees.

From this position, Carter could see just how hard Josh was in his pants. He hadn’t even bothered to undo them; he was just enduring it. Staring at Carter like he was everything, and how disgusting it was. Disgusting enough that Carter couldn’t hide the little smile as their next kiss was gentle, passion budding behind it as Josh scooted as close as he could manage. Their hips were pressed up together, Josh spreading out his legs farther, hiking them up on his hips as he just rutted against him. The fabric of Josh’s pants was rough and unforgiving, but his cock still twitched at the sudden treatment. He gasped into their kiss with a sudden need for more of that, more of whatever Josh was willing to give him. He reached down, fitting his arms around Josh’s waist and grabbing at his rear and trying to pull him closer. Josh obliged, god, he rolled his hips to meet Carter’s, and Carter gasped. It was just teetering on the edge of too much and not enough.

“Josh—”

Josh hummed into his lips, silencing him until he’d had his fill enough to pull back and start kissing down his neck again. Each one punctuated by a sharp press of his hips; Carter was near incoherent, gripping at anything he could reach. He scraped his nails up Josh’s back, held onto the back of his neck, before he gave up and gripped into the pillows instead. He was going to come at this rate, and maybe that’s what Josh wanted. He angled his hips in such a way that Carter could _feel_ his cock pressing behind his jeans. He wanted to see it, feel it against him, _inside_ him—but Josh was playing with him. Playing at the newly discovered sensitive spot just beneath his ear, right up by his jaw. Carter could barely keep his mouth shut.

“I’m gonna—you really—” Carter tried to find his words, now clinging desperately onto Josh’s shoulders with one hand while he’d found a fistful of sheets with the other. “ _Josh_.”

“You can come,” Josh really had the nerve to whisper that right up in his ear. “We’ll keep going. I know you can keep going.”

Well, _obviously_ , he could. Androids didn’t exactly get tired, but the way Josh said it, it seemed to mean something else. Whatever he meant, Carter believed him, was desperate for it, too. He keened when Josh reached between them and gripped the base of his cock and started slow. Each stroke was wondrously, torturously slow, eased by the slow drip of precum and Josh’s own saliva—the thought had Carter shuddering. Josh was _everywhere_ , it felt, and it was overwhelming to think about. This was everything Carter could’ve dreamed about, and he did dream about it. His mind had all but stopped working, given his current state, where Josh had found a way to bend himself just right that he could mouth over Carter’s nipple and fling his tongue in time with his hand.

Carter was, well, _Carter_ ; he was loud and extravagant and didn’t bother trying to hide his shout as he came, Josh having thumbed just rightly so over his cock head, bitten down over his chest at just right the time. And—Josh had been right; he _could_ keep going because Josh wasn’t letting him stop. Even as he came, Josh didn’t let up. He kept a heavy hand over Carter’s prick and let his other hand between them to play at Carter’s balls, then farther down.

“Oh—finally,” Carter gasped as Josh’s finger pressed along his perineum. He was still shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm, but _oh_ he could keep going. He _wanted_ to keep going. But when Josh’s finger ghosted just along his cleft, he groaned in frustration because _work_ would be required.

“God, I don’t—” Carter whined, trying to roll, but Josh kept him in place.

“I can tell, but don’t worry,” he soothed Carter, a hand brushing through his hair before dipping through the mess on his stomach.

“This isn’t even _remotely_ proper etiquette,” but he wasn’t entirely trying to hide the whimper in the back of his throat as he watched Josh cover his fingers in his own spunk.

“Good thing we’re not proper humans, then,” Josh raised an eyebrow. Carter shifted further down the bed, spread his knees. He was so very far from complaining about this; Josh _was_ right. Maybe it was just the principle. Carter wouldn’t object to a nice _proper_ fingering, though he could wait on that. Josh was excited, so surely, this wasn’t a one-time thing.

Carter wasn’t going to _let_ it be a one-time thing, not with the way Josh’s finger slipped right up inside him and lit all of his nerves on fire. He gasped and grasped for something to anchor himself—he might find an excuse to keep Josh here all day if he could. They’d _won;_ this was just the celebration. He rolled his hips down to meet the incessant press at his backside. Inside him. Every slide, he just had to remember this was Josh, and Josh’s finger was inside him pressing up against his walls, feeling his way around, and positively delighting in every noise he dragged out of Carter. And there were many, many noises. Little whimpers when Josh moved just right, and every signal went off inside his head.

“Yes,” Carter breathed, “yes, do that again, I—” he groaned this time, leaning his head back and barring his throat. Josh took full advantage of the movement and licked a stripe up the column of his throat before finding a point to suck on.

“More,” Carter gasped. “I can take more, just— _Yes_ ,” he trailed off again as Josh worked a second finger in along the first. It was indulgent after that, a stupidly stupid amount of indulgence as Josh just _listened_ to the noises Carter let out with every subtle little move, every drag of his fingers. He tried different angles, different speeds, and marveled at the long little whimpers while he fucked Carter with his fingers. He could keep this up all day if he needed, these quick and shallow thrusts as he worked his way deeper.

Carter’s hips bucked into the touch, working himself down and encouraging Josh to spread his fingers. To really fuck him, work him open. He was living for it, Josh’s fingers up against his prostate and shifting with every little breathy gasp and groan, doing exactly what Carter wanted exactly when he’d said it, somewhere between the moaning and the breathing—his eyes were closed tight, and he was babbling, begging, until Josh had pulled away just enough to slip three fingers in. It was an easy push; Carter opened right up for him, and he swallowed the new noises with an open-mouthed kiss. Carter grabbed at his shoulders and kissed back, letting Josh lick into his mouth and push farther into him—

“Josh,” he pulled back just enough; Josh licked along his lips, tugged the bottom one into his teeth, and Carter gasped. “Josh—please, I want you.”

“Yeah,” Josh agreed, and thank god that he did. Carter didn’t think he’d last much longer— _again—_ and he was wondering how Josh hadn’t soiled his pants already.

Josh made quick work of his pants, shedding them and tossing them off the bed somewhere. He’d regret not being more careful eventually, but for the moment, relief spread over him as he finally got a hand on himself. With every stroke he spread the dribbling precum over the shaft, letting his head lull back at the pleasure that rippled through his body. Next time, he’d put Carter work, for now, he leaned over him with a breathless laugh and kissed him again.

“You sure I can’t get you off again?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Carter laughed. He laughed, and it was like heaven, so Josh laughed with him.

“I promise,” he said, “next time, we’ll do it properly.”

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it,” Carter rolled his hips for emphasis. He really enjoyed all these promises. _Next time_ was about the best thing he could hear. The second-best thing came when Josh groaned, their cocks brushing together as Carter wordlessly tried to egg him on. He was pent up, already thinking about just what he’d probably be able to talk Carter into—but that was for next time.

He regained hold of his thoughts long enough to spread Carter’s thighs just a little farther, taking one leg and hoisting it up over his hip to press in as close as he could. Their hips were pressed together, Josh’s prick nestled up just beneath Carter’s balls. He pressed down, like he was finally going to guide himself inside, but instead just moved the head of his cock along the cleft of Carter’s ass; Carter positively kneed, shifting his hips. Josh was being entirely uncooperative. Every move Carter was just hoping would be enough for Josh’s cock to catch and slip inside him. It would be so _easy_ , but—

“Are you sure?” Josh whispered. Carter hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until that moment, and when he opened them, Josh was leaning over him, crowding him close with an arm on either side of his head.

“Yeah,” Carter didn’t hesitate. “Yeah, hurry up.” He rolled his hips again and gasped. They were so close—all Josh had to do was push.

Carter reached down between them to grip his crotch with one hand, and with the other, he helped guide Josh inside. The press, the stretch, it was everything Carter had been waiting for. Every nerve ending he had lit off with every slow inch Josh moved inside. He didn’t stop until their hips were flush together, and Carter was gasping, gripping low on Josh’s waist with both his hands like he was trying to ground himself. Now was Josh’s turn to wish that they had some capacity to bruise. Fingernails were sure to have left a mark, but he wouldn’t get to experience that. Instead, he leaned in close as he started to rock his hips and pressed a hard kiss into Carter’s mouth. Carter, who groaned and dug his nails in hard enough that Josh’s skin reacted and went white at his touch.

“Harder—are you just going to mess around?” Carter gasped but was eager to meet Josh’s next kiss instead of listening to his answer.

Josh’s answer was in the sudden snap of his hips, the resounding slap as their skin met with enough force that Carter jolted. Every thrust was like that, a hard _slap_ that left Carter with a dropped jaw and moans that came out strangled, hard, as he grasped onto Josh’s shoulders for some kind of purchase. Josh was crowding him in, shifting his legs closer with every snap and hoisting Carter’s father up, bending him in half almost with the force of it. He could—he could feel the _drag_ of Josh’s prick inside him as it pressed up against his prostate. It wasn’t pain, no, it was a shock that Josh could even _do_ something so rough. All Carter could do was drag his head back and groan, let his eyes close tight as he tried to find words.

“H-hey,” Carter gasped, kissed, groaned— “Josh—I need, I need you too—”

Josh shushed him, dragging kisses over the side of his cheek and up to his ear. He _knew_ what Carter needed, even as Carter tried to beg and order him into it. He tilted his hips, shifting until Carter’s leg was slung over his shoulder—this time, his thrusts were quick. Shallow. Fast enough to shake the headboard with every press inside. Then slow, long, slipping all the way back and slamming back in. He leaned back away from Carter and—Carter was _grateful,_ for once, that they weren’t human. There was no _reason_ for this to every stop—Josh would never get tired, Carter never had to come if he didn’t want to, but god—good god, he wanted more. He canted his hips up into every thrust, grinding and shifting, and every press, every little slide sent shocks up through his nerves.

Maybe he _couldn_ _’t_ control his orgasm as much as he thought he could, not with how muddled everything was getting. Even Josh was losing stride, panting now as he leaned over Carter and gripped into the pillows for what—balance, maybe, Carter just held onto him. They fit together so well, pressed close from hips to chest with Josh’s chin in the juncture of his neck and shoulder _whispering_ to him. Sweet little nothings and praise and _you_ _’re doing so well_ ; Carter was all but preening, listening to it, groaning where he could just so into Josh’s ear. For him to go faster, harder—slower, until they were just rocking together. Just _being_ together, and Carter’s dick was pressed up between them, rubbing along the crevices in Josh’s abdomen.

For what reason a professor needed abs, Carter was going to have to ask. If he could even remember after this, because Josh just kept moving, his hips a piston just dragging in and out. Carter was clenching down around him, digging his fingers into whatever skin he could find, desperate now for release, for connection, whatever Josh would give him. He took all of it, every inch of Josh’s length, every slap of skin, every move Josh put him through to get just the right angle until Carter was coming. Unabashed, unashamed, coming again with a complete lack of control over himself. And Josh, he just kept moving, fucking Carter through the waves of his orgasm until he was ready to pull back.

“No,” Carter grabbed onto him, “don’t you fucking think about it. Inside—please,” he gasped at a particularly hard snap. Now he was just sensitive, too sensitive. “Come on, Josh,” Carter whined, throwing his head back into the pillows. This wasn’t fair. He knew Josh had to have done _something_ , but he wanted, he _needed_ Josh to come now. Inside of him. He reached down between them to feel along himself, until he could _feel_ where Josh was still moving, pressing up inside of him. The wet mess, the rough skin of Josh’s prick—suddenly, Josh was groaning in his ear and coming.

When Carter dragged his fingers along Josh’s arms, he positively marveled in how _warm_ Josh was. Androids were _technically_ machines, but they had quite the impressive temperature regulators which spelled an unfortunate lower temperature than most humans. Carter remembered that well enough from the news, the temperature checks at outposts and border controls. But this. Josh was positively just. Warm. Comfortable. He was large and heavy on top of Carter, and _warm._ Carter pressed a kiss into the side of his face, wrapping his arms around his neck until he was ready to move again.

Everything came tumbling down after that. Josh pulled out, hissing through his teeth from the sensitivity of it all, and Carter at the sudden loss. He was already looking forward to next time, but Josh had different plans. After he ensured that Carter was comfortable on the bed, he flopped over beside him until his head sunk down into the pillows. He looked tired. He was breathing hard, trying to cool down, and Carter just rolled over to rest against his upper arm. Just to watch him.

“You okay there, Professor?” he asked.

Josh nodded, “that was, that was something.”

Carter smirked, “yeah. Good or bad?”

“Great. Too much.”

“Next time don’t hold back. Might not overheat,” and the grin on his face was purely shit-eating. Josh didn’t seem to mind the jab, though, and just laughed as he closed his eyes.

“We should clean up,” Josh tried, “you need—”

“Nah, I got it. I’m a big boy. You look like you could use a nap.”

Josh nodded in reluctant agreement. He watched with a lingering glance as Carter rolled off the bed, and in passing thought mused over what a travesty it was that Carter had ever considered wearing clothes. Carter, however, did not get dressed. Instead, he dipped out into the hallway for a moment. By the time he returned, Josh had already rolled over onto his side and gone off into Stasis. The blanket was pulled up to his chest, giving him some sense of modesty that Carter didn’t have the heart to destroy. What he ended up doing was far more special, as he curled up in bed under the blankets too. He had no use for Stasis, but he did press his forehead between Josh’s shoulder blades and smile.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [CyberShips Tower, my Discord Server](https://discord.gg/T7sW7DB)   
>  [Check Out My Tumblr If You Want To See More](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
